Ash's new strategy!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: The continuation of Disneymon!


After 's defeat in the , he is not letting the loss put him down as he with his Disneymon for a rematch. Flik, Donald, Pikachu and McQueen launch Iron tail, Double Edge , Quick Attack and Brick Break attacks respectively at coal ore pillars, shattering them with ease. Q and Marc applauded Ash at his effort and Goofy Pets Pikachu Marc brings up the disadvantage that Ash's team gives him advice about berts Disneymon, suggesting that he should call Disney and give him some advice, Q even offers to loan him Her Pluto to Ash but Ash is adamant to stick with what he has. He brings up how He can find other Disneymon that could be more advantage battle against Robert and Marc decides to help by allowing Ash to train against Mr Centipede since it resembles Roberts Disneymon Red using the move flamethrower and Q is also suggests to Ash to get another Fire or Fighting type Disneymon ! When Ash realize that may be better way to go in order to have the rematch against Roberts Disneymon!

At the Cozy Cone , Dr David was the one people That discovering the Sally Disneymon inside one of the Cone structures Sleeping Meanwhile, celebrates the successful theft of the capturing the Sally Disneymon but they realize that Sally Disneymon woke up and noticed tosses a Pokeball catch it, but Sally dodged it ! While tries to use information cards to figure out what the attack is, Sally attacks at Team Rocket before it attacks Radiator Springs!

Ash is still training hard with Marc pitting Donald Battle against Mr Centipede! Ash is trying to find the strategy he needs to win, reflecting on his loss on how Roberts Disneymon were fast as well as being able to negate pure power attacks. Robert comes by, intent to Check on Radiator Springs! When he finds the cone from the Cozy Cone got stollen on the ground, Robert goses to Seek for help from Ash and his friends! Q comes out of the Disneymon center to heal her Disneymon then Sally was firing at random. Q quickly shields herself as Her Disneymon are safely inside there Disneybags before checking her Disneydext ! Sally continues to rampage across town firing Hyper Beam at random locations, making its way to the Cozy Cone Structure It destroys part of the structure, Dr David notices and rush out to try and contain the Disneymon but Sally fires a Hyper Beam to stop them. A Wild Bret Rabbit comes in to Block the Hyper Beam and Brer Rabbit countered back with Flamethrower!

Dr David reports back to Robert alerts him to the situation. Officer Jenny quickly orders all citizens to evacuate. Officer Jenny and her Disneymon Sarge Robert steps in and sends out Red to distract the Sally with . Pikachu and Mr Centipede attempt to help attack at Sally Red uses , which freezes both Disneymon However, Team Rocket shows up and grabs Sally !

Pikachu prepares to attack, but Robert reminds them that Sally Disneymon is very powerful ! Sally shows no fear towards its pursuers and fires Hyper Beam, Disneymon and recall the Sally Disneymon was angered by the thieves attempting to steal it and had Angered Sally ! As Red stops the attack at first, but it gets pushed back into the group, sending them all rolling. Sally fires Hyper Beam at Ash and Pikachu, but Q arrives, her Pluto and Bashful stopping the attack with Flamethrower and Hammer arm Q steps forward as Sally initiates another Giga Impact. Pluto and Bashful wait until it gets close before jumping and spinning past the attack with ease. They jump and knock down Sally before Dr David throws a Disney ball to catch it.

Team Rocket uprights the mecha that had The Cozy Cone and Robert confronts them. As they try to run, Red pursues, but fires a net missile to imprison Red begins glowing, and learns a new move Stone Edge shattering the mecha , Red charges up its me learned move Stone Edge easily sending Team Rocket flying. Ash asks Robert for , which is accepted. Ash then asks Q and Marc to help him with training for the battle, which Q and Marc Accepts !

Before Q and Marc agreed to help Ash get ready a wild Brer Rabbit comes in and asked to Be caught by Having Ash Battle it ! Ash accepts Brer Rabbits requests!

And Ash gets ready too Battle it ! Q and Marc sits down with there Disneymon ; Pluto , Bashful , Goofy and Mr Centipede watching how Ashs Battle plays out ! Ash says! So Brer Rabbit is a fire type this will be a perfect Disneymon to have on my team ! As Ash reviews Brer Rabbits info on his Disney dext !

Ash decided to Send out Donald who's perfect against Brer Rabbit! Q explained Donald was A perfect Disneymon choice to go with to take on Brer Rabbit ! Marc talks to his and He tells this Disneymon to watch Ash so they can come up with a strategy of there own! While Q and Marc we're watching Ashs others Disneymon; Flik , McQueen and Pikachu! Ash commences Donald to start with using Quick Attack , Brer Rabbit counters back with bounce to dodge the Quick Attack ! Just as Brer Rabbit dodges the Attack it counters back with Flamethrower too , Ash continues it With another Donald jumping up dodges the Flamethrower Attack , Donald Uses Brick Break and Brer Rabbit dodges it Again! Brer Rabbit Uses Dig and buried itself under the ground !

Which Donald gets Wilded up Ash commence it to focus on Brer Rabbits movement under ground Than to Aim it towards the ground with Water gun and While Donald focuses hard where Brer Rabbit is and directs A powerful Water gun on the ground and Brer Rabbit comes up from out the ground and it Super effectively gets the hit ! And Brer Rabbit gets KO and faints with this allowing Ash to Throw his Disneyball and catches Brer Rabbit successfully !

Ash picks up the Disneyball ; Brer Rabbit was in Ash cheered for joy for Catching Brer Rabbit As Q and Marc applauded !

For Ashs great effort of catching Brer Rabbit! As it got late and Ash , Q and Marc calls it a night and return all there Disneymon for the day and they head right to sleep !

As commentators start after our heroes help with rescue the Rare Sally Disneymon and catching a new Disneymon ; Brer Rabbit to Ashs team and now will be ready for Ashs rematch with Robert ! Will Ash come up Victorious and win his first Disneymon Region Gym Badge ! Stayed tuned in Disneymon! You don't wanna miss this ! As the new adventures and journeys continue threw the Disney-region! To be continued in Disneymon!!!!!!!!


End file.
